The referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6/686,211 describes an arrangement which is particularly suitable to coat metallic dental prosthesis components by flame hydrolysis. The arrangement includes holders to hold the metallic dental prosthesis parts, located at some distance from a source of silicon oxide. By flame hydrolysis, the dental prosthesis parts are coated with a silicon oxide layer which promotes adhesion of the metallic parts with plastics and the like injected, later, about the metallic parts. The referenced application describes placing the metallic parts within the flame cone of a flame hydrolysis burner, directed towards the dental prosthesis parts or elements. The length of the flame cone is at the most 25% longer than the distance between the flame hydrolysis burner and the dental prosthesis element. This insures the element to be coated is located outside of the region of the flame cone which might cause carbonization or deposit of carbon and soot. The part, also, is outside of the tip of the flame. During coating, the holder, which is located on a turret, is rotated with respect to the flame hydrolysis burner. Adjustment in various directions is possible; the turret insures that sequentially, different surface regions of the prosthesis elements, as well as single, different elements of the prosthesis are exposed to the flame cone. To insure that the prosthesis parts are coated at all sides, it is necessary to move the holder and/or the prosthesis element, from time to time, in its position relative to the flame cone. The arrangement has been found entirely suitable in actual use.